


Window of Opportunity

by The_Grey_Lady



Series: Alone Time [3]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: Cassie and Sam seize an opportunity for some alone time, set around Season 3, Episode 6, "Say it with Candy."
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Series: Alone Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858396
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Window of Opportunity

Cassie and Sam went to an Italian restaurant for a mid-week dinner date. They settled in at their table and started perusing the menus. The waiter came to take their orders, and then returned shortly with bread and wine.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Cassie reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. "I have to text Grace," she said as she started typing.

"Everything okay?"

Cassie sent the message and then set the phone on the table. "Yeah, she's out with Courtney, so I just want to see what time she thinks she'll be home," Cassie said. "You know, to put a mother's mind at ease."

Sam smiled. "Your mind always seems to be at ease."

Cassie smiled and shrugged. "Well, most of the time. But as you know, worrying about your child is one of the most common reasons it can become _uneasy_."

"That it is," he agreed. "How was your day?"

Cassie pondered for a moment, thinking about her day. "Hm, I would describe it as calm."

"Calm," he repeated. "Any reason why?"

"Well, Liam and Noah checked out of Grey House, so we're empty at the moment. We have a few guests coming this weekend, but it'll be quiet for a few days until then."

"That could be nice, gives you time to relax a little," Sam said.

"Yes, it does," she agreed. "And the store was a little slow today, too. Abigail has been selling these new chocolates at her shop which seem to be very popular. People are lining up just to get their hands on them."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about those. They must be really good."

"I'm sure they are, but I just hope her customers are leaving completely satisfied." Cassie's eyes drifted off for a second, and then she focused back on him. "How was _your_ day?"

"Not bad. I spent the morning at Hillcrest, the afternoon seeing patients in the office, and now I have the most beautiful dining companion in all of Middleton, so nothing to complain about."

"Wow. That does sound like the perfect day," she said with a smile.

"It really is," he agreed, and then he paused a moment. "Although, my least favorite part of the day is still to come."

"Which is?" she prompted him.

"When I have to say goodnight to my beautiful dining companion at the end of the date."

"You know, I don't like that part either," Cassie said with a smile. "Although I do enjoy the goodnight kiss."

Sam smiled and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "You know, honestly, the _only_ thing I have to complain about in my life right now is not getting to see you as much as I wish I could."

Cassie squeezed his hand in response. "I know."

"Between work and Nick and life responsibilities, it feels like there's never enough time."

"I feel the same, which is why we have to enjoy the time we do get to spend together and make the most of every second," Cassie said.

Sam smiled at her with pure adoration in his eyes. "I love the way you look at life."

Cassie smiled, and before she could respond, her phone buzzed. "Oh, that might be Grace, hold on." She read the message on her phone. "Yes, it is. Let me just reply and then I can put the phone away for the night."

"Okay."

Cassie texted back to Grace, and then slipped the phone into her purse hanging on the back of her chair. "She said she'll be home soon."

Sam nodded. "Maybe we should bring her dessert," he suggested. "They have great tiramisu here."

Cassie smiled. "She'd love that."

...

Back at Grey House later that evening, Grace joined them for a few minutes to eat dessert, and then went back up to her bedroom, leaving Sam and Cassie alone in the living room. They were on the couch, both leaning their heads against the back of it, looking at each other.

Sam's hand was resting on her thigh, and Cassie was tracing the tip of her finger along his fingers. "I had a nice night," she told him.

"Me, too, as always." He leaned in to kiss her. "I never have a bad night when I'm with you."

"Same here. I could just sit here next to you all night on the couch," she told him. "That's all I'd need to have a perfect evening."

Sam smiled as he stared into her eyes. "I love you so much," he said, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

She rested her hand on his cheek as they kissed gently, and his hand started to caress her leg, gliding back and forth between her knee and her upper thigh.

Cassie groaned softly... his hand felt good. His lips felt good. _She_ felt good every moment she was with him. The kiss deepened, and his hand started gently squeezing her thigh.

Her intuition suddenly kicked in, and Cassie broke their kiss and abruptly placed her hand on his hand to stop it from moving. "Sam, wait."

Sam pulled his hand from her leg and concernedly said, "I'm sorry. Was that too much?"

"No, no, it's not you," she quickly assured him. "Someone's here." She nodded toward the front door, and within seconds, it started to open.

Cassie and Sam stood up from the couch and walked toward the front door just as George walked in.

"Hey there, you two," George greeted them.

"George, hi," Cassie replied with a smile.

"Hey, George." Sam gestured to the bowling bag in George's hand. "Bowling night?"

"Yup. And I was on fire tonight," George said proudly. "I was bowling like I was 20 years younger."

Cassie smiled. "Congratulations."

George set his bowling bag down and took off his jacket. "So, what are you two up to?" George asked. "Wanna join me for a snack?"

George turned to hang up his jacket on the coat rack, and Cassie snuck a glance at Sam, who shrugged a little to let her know it was her call.

"Sure, we'd love to," Cassie replied, and then nodded toward the coffee table in the living room. "We'll get our cups and meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay." George headed down the hall to the kitchen.

Once he was out of earshot, Cassie took Sam's hand in hers. "Is that okay?" she whispered. "I can tell he wants some company."

"It's totally fine," Sam assured her. "I like hanging out with George."

Cassie led him into the living room. "Sorry we were interrupted."

"It's okay," Sam said, squeezing her hand. "We still get to spend time together. That's all I wanted for tonight."

Cassie smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you." They picked up their cups and headed to the kitchen.

...

The next day, Cassie's store was slow again, and she and Tara took the opportunity to rearrange some displays and take care of some administrative work.

When it was getting close to lunch time, Cassie asked Tara to look after the store for a few hours. She headed out to her car, got into the driver's seat, and pulled out her phone. She called the Bistro to order some sandwiches to go, and then she called Sam.

"Dr. Radford," Sam answered his phone without checking to see who was calling.

"Hi, Sam," Cassie greeted him.

Sam's tone instantly softened, pleasantly surprised to hear her voice. "Cassie, hi. Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's good. The store is really slow again today, and I thought maybe you'd want to grab some lunch," Cassie said. "Are you free?"

"Actually, your timing's perfect."

"You don't say," she casually replied, smiling to herself.

"Yeah, I just finished up my last morning appointment, and I don't have another one until 2:30, so I'm free for awhile." Sam paused a moment. "You knew that, didn't you?"

"I had a feeling," she admitted. "Are you ready now? I can come pick you up."

Sam glanced down at some paperwork on his desk. "Uh, yeah, in about 15 minutes. Let me just wrap up a few things."

"Okay. See you soon."

Cassie hung up the phone and headed to the Bistro. She waited a few minutes for her order to be ready, and then she drove to Sam's office.

She texted him when she arrived, and he walked out of the office shortly after. He climbed into her passenger seat and leaned over to kiss her. "Hi."

"Hey," Cassie replied, smiling. "Good to see you."

"You, too. What do you feel like eating?" Sam asked her.

Her eyes drifted to the backseat. He followed her gaze and noticed the boxes from the Bistro. "Oh, did you already get lunch for us?" he asked, surprised.

"I did," she confirmed.

"Okay. Where are we going to eat it?"

"Well, it's completely up to you, but I did have an idea about that," Cassie said.

"Do tell."

"I was thinking we could take it back to your house," Cassie suggested, and then she paused for just a moment before adding, "You know, for a more _private_ lunch date."

Sam's lips slowly curved into a smile. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

Cassie returned the smile. "Well, that all depends on what you think I'm talking about."

"I think you're talking about us having a much more exciting lunch than I was expecting us to have," Sam said, still smiling, still surprised.

"Well, then, yes, that's what I'm talking about. But it was just an idea, we don't have to if you don't want to… we can go to the park or something instead," Cassie said, and then she explained, "But the kids are at school, Abigail's at work dealing with a chocolate frenzy, there are no guests at Grey House, and George told us last night that he was going to help paint his friend's basement today, so..."

"So there are no prying eyes around either of our houses right now," Sam surmised.

"Exactly."

"So fate is finally giving us another opportunity for some time together with no interruptions."

Cassie nodded. "It seems that way."

Sam reached over and patted Cassie's knee. "Let's go."

...

When they arrived at Sam's house, they put their lunches in the fridge, opting to spend some time together before they ate lunch.

Sam helped take Cassie's jacket off, and draped it over the back of the couch, and then he took off his own, laying it on top of hers. They smiled at each other and stepped closer, and Sam pulled her into a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, taking a moment to just enjoy being in his arms.

Sam pulled back from the hug so he could kiss her... gently at first, placing light kisses to her lips. She returned them just as lightly, and then they both picked up in intensity. Longer kisses led to deeper ones, and their tongues began tangling in a soft, sensual dance that had both of their bodies tingling with desire.

When they broke for air, Sam took her hand and they went to his bedroom.

"Déjà vu," Cassie said, smiling at him.

"All over again," Sam said, and then added, "Yogi Berra."

"I know."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You know a sports reference?"

"I know a lot of things," she reminded him.

He stepped closer and put his hands on her waist. "Oh, I know you do."

Cassie loosened his tie and pulled it off, and then started unbuttoning his dress shirt. "One thing I know is that we don't have a lot of time."

Sam smirked as he started unbuttoning _her_ shirt. "I like seeing you like this."

Her hands stilled temporarily as she curiously asked, "Like what?"

"Just as eager as I am."

Cassie looked into his eyes for a moment. "That surprises you," she deduced.

"A little," he admitted. "But in a good way. You're always so calm and reserved and angelic, but I get to see another side of you in this room. Well, sort of... you're still calm, and still pretty angelic... but a little less reserved."

Cassie smiled. "Well, that's how it is for most people, isn't it? They tend to loosen up behind closed doors when they're with the person they're most comfortable with."

Sam nodded. "True, yes, in most cases." He ran his fingers through one side of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I like hearing that you feel comfortable with me."

"More than anyone," she told him, and he smiled.

Cassie finished undoing his shirt, and he finished with hers, and they took them off at the same time. Sam then pulled his t-shirt up over his head, and she reached behind her back to undo her bra.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. As her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands gently slid up and down her bare back. When their lips separated, he placed his hands beneath her breasts and slid them upward until he was cupping them in his palms, and then dipped his head down to kiss them. He loved the feel of them in his hands, the taste of them on his lips, and the arousing sounds she made when he touched them.

He took a nipple between his lips and sucked on it gently, and then caressed it tenderly with his tongue. She whimpered as her arousal started to pick up. "Oh, Sam," she moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

He moved to her other breast, repeating his ministrations, evoking more whimpers and moans. When he finally pulled his lips from her chest, he reached around to the back of her waist and unzipped her skirt, pushing it down her legs.

When she had stepped out of it, Sam slipped one arm behind her back and one behind her thighs and scooped her into her arms, much to her surprise. "Sam!" she exclaimed with a laugh, and she wrapped an arm around his neck.

He carried her to the bed and lay her on it. As she got comfortable, Sam picked up her skirt from the ground and placed it on the chair so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Cassie smiled to herself. She loved those little moments of thoughtfulness that he frequently showed her.

He walked to the edge of the bed, and she watched as he took off his pants. He draped them on the chair with her skirt, and then stood beside the bed to look at her.

Her dark hair was splayed against his pillow, her hands were folded and resting on her stomach, and her long, thin legs were stretched out to the foot of the bed. She was the most beautiful woman his eyes had ever seen, and they wanted nothing more than to just stare at her forever.

She reached for his hand and pulled him toward her, bringing him out of his daze. He joined her on the bed, kneeling over her legs, and leaned down to kiss her. She ran her hands over his chest and down to his abs, letting her fingers dip beneath the waistband of his boxers ever so slightly before pulling them away.

Sam reluctantly pulled his mouth from hers and nuzzled his lips against her neck as he caught his breath. "I could kiss you for hours," he muttered.

"Mmm," Cassie hummed contently at the thought. "Me, too."

Sam brought his lips back to hers and kissed her again. Her hands went to the back of his head as the kiss deepened with passion.

When he pulled back from her, again for oxygen, she teased, "That was _not_ hours. Someone needs a new watch."

Sam smiled down at her. "Sorry, we'll save that activity for another time, when we actually _have_ more time." He pressed a trail of kisses down the center of her chest to her stomach, and then kissed back up to her breasts.

As his mouth enveloped one of them, Cassie smiled and remarked, "There's another thing you could do for hours."

Sam chuckled and lifted his head from her chest. "Well, can you blame me? They're incredible, and you seem to respond pretty positively to the attention they get."

Cassie was smiling as she shook her head slightly. "Not blaming, and not complaining, just observing."

Sam's mouth returned to her chest and stayed there for a few minutes until Cassie cradled his face in her hands and pulled him up to her mouth to kiss him. "It's my turn," she muttered in between kisses. "To kiss _you_ all over."

She playfully tapped his shoulder and gestured to the mattress beside her. He obligingly moved over to lie on the bed, and she sat up, swung her leg over him, and straddled his body.

As she settled against him and felt his growing erection press against her from beneath his boxers, a smile appeared on her lips. She leaned down and brushed her lips gently against his. "Well, well, well, Dr. Radford... someone's happy to see me," she whispered.

Her breathy voice alone was enough to make him grow harder. "Always." He tried to kiss her, and she pulled away from him with a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh, come on, that was mean," Sam said with a smile.

Cassie nodded in agreement "You're right, I'm sorry. I should do something to make it up to you."

"I think that's the polite thing to do," he said with a nod.

Cassie smiled and leaned down to kiss him, long and deep. When she slowly pulled her lips from his, she moved them to the side of his neck. She kissed and sucked lightly on his skin, and then moved to another spot to do the same. She made her way down to his chest as his hands caressed her body.

She kissed across his chest slowly, brushing her lips gently along his skin as she moved from kiss to kiss. As her mouth made its way down to his stomach, her body kept rubbing against the bulge in his boxers.

In what almost seemed like a deliberate way, Sam noticed, and he kept groaning at the friction. "You know exactly what you're doing to me, don't you?" he asked her.

Cassie lifted her head to look at him with a sly smile. "Mmhmm."

He couldn't help but smile, and he pulled her closer. He kissed her with a hunger he could barely control, and Cassie moaned into the kiss, matching his intensity with her own. Arousal was taking over her body, making her quiver, increasing with every touch and every kiss. She wanted him so badly.

His hands slid down the curves of her back to her underwear. He started pushing them down while they kissed, and she broke the kiss to finish removing them. She quickly took them off, and then pulled off his boxers.

Cassie straddled his body on her knees, and Sam could not imagine a more perfect view than the one in front of him. His eyes and hands wandered her naked body, committing every inch to memory so he could dream about it at night.

Cassie leaned over his body to kiss him, pressing her breasts against his chest, and whispered against his lips, "I want you, Sam."

"I want you, too," he whispered back, eagerly kissing her again. He fought the urge to plunge himself into her, he waited for her to take the lead.

As Cassie sat back up on her knees, she took his hardness in her hands and guided him to her center. Sam watched as she rubbed the tip of him against her folds, and they both groaned at the contact.

Cassie led him to her opening and lowered herself downward, and Sam grunted with pleasure as her warmth surrounded him.

"Cassie," he murmured, closing his eyes. "That feels amazing."

Cassie moaned as she adjusted to him, she could feel him pulsating inside of her. "Oh, Sam," she breathed, and then exhaled a deep breath as she ran her hands over Sam's chest. "Wow."

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at her. He traced his finger along her jaw and then along her lips. "You are so beautiful," he told her.

Cassie leaned down to kiss him, a long kiss after which she slowly let her lips linger close to his. "Thank you," she whispered, and then pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

His hands ran down her back and came to rest on her hips. Cassie pushed herself up, and with her hands braced against his chest, she started rocking her hips against his. He exhaled a deep groan as she began to move up and down the length of him.

"Jesus, Cassie," he muttered before groaning again.

Cassie gave him a sexy smirk. "Oh, you like that, huh?"

"Like is an understatement," he told her, sliding his hands up her arms to caress her face. "I can't even describe how good you feel."

"I believe you described it as amazing," Cassie recalled. "Just a few moments ago, actually."

"It's _beyond_ amazing," he corrected himself.

"Beyond amazing," she repeated intriguingly, and then nodded in agreement.

"As far beyond as something could possibly go to the point that there are no words to describe it, that's what it feels like," he declared. "Indescribable amazingness."

Cassie smiled down at him, amused and aroused, and she started to increase her pace. She loved this about them, how playful they were with each other, how they could banter even in the middle of an intense lovemaking session.

Sam's hands roamed the front of her body, and then cupped her breasts in his hands. He captured her nipples between his fingers as her body moved rhythmically on top of him, her moans growing louder with the extra stimulation.

Sam was watching her intently, completely enthralled with every movement and every noise she made. She had an energy that didn't fade, she just kept moving her body so effortlessly with no hint of stopping, like she could keep going forever.

She ran both of her hands through her hair and shook it out a little, giving it a tasseled look that made her even sexier. He didn't think that was possible, and yet she continued to surprise him.

Cassie loved the way Sam looked at her, and not just when they were alone, not just when they were in bed. He always looked at her like she was the only woman in the world, like he only had eyes for her.

She leaned forward purposefully to get some friction from his body against her clit while she rocked against him, moaning at the new surges of pleasure rushing through her.

"You're close," Sam observed, and she fervently nodded her head. "Me, too."

His hands gripped her hips as she started to move faster, trying to throw herself into her orgasm. It hit her hard and she shuddered on top of him with a loud, sexy moan, which quickly brought on his own climax.

Cassie lay on top of him panting for breath, and he kissed the top of her head as he stroked his hands up and down her back.

When she lifted her head to look at him, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and then pulled back with a smile. "I'm really glad you were available for lunch."

Sam chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me, too."

Cassie rolled off him to lie beside him on the bed. She pulled the blanket up to her chest and dropped her hands on her stomach with a soft sigh. "We just did that in the middle of the day," she said calmly. "And _I'm_ the one who arranged it."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are. Pleasantly so."

Cassie shook her head in disbelief. "The idea just popped into my head. I had this feeling... I saw a window of opportunity for us to spend some time together, and I just seized the moment."

"I'm glad you did," Sam said, and then he paused to observe the pensive look on her face. "Are _you_ glad you did? I can't really tell."

"Yes, of course I am," Cassie assured him, and she rolled onto her side to face him. "I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it."

"Around what?" Sam asked her. "Talk to me. What's going through your head?"

Cassie shrugged. "Nothing bad, I'm just thinking about how I've never done something like that before." She thought about it for a moment. "I guess because I've never had to. I've never been in a situation with obstacles to work around like we have... work, the kids, guests, everything. There are just different circumstances that call for alternative behaviors."

"Right," Sam agreed. "But I hope you didn't alter your behavior just for _me_. I don't want you to change who you are or act differently because you think this is what _I_ wanted, or you think I couldn't be patient enough to wait longer for us to do this again."

Cassie shook her head. "I wasn't thinking that at all, Sam. I know you're patient, so am I. I know our relationship is not about..." She gestured to them in the bed. " - _this_ , for either of us, at all."

"Okay, good," Sam replied, looking relieved. The thought of her changing herself to meet what she thought he may have wanted pained him. He was glad that was not the case.

Cassie smiled as she continued, "But... we do enjoy _this_ , both of us... and I wanted us to have some time together." She shrugged a little. "So here we are."

Sam smiled. "Here we are." He squeezed her hand. "I just don't want you doing anything you're uncomfortable with or you might regret afterwards."

"I won't, Sam," she promised him.

"Okay."

"Do _you_ feel weird doing something like this?" Cassie asked, wanting to make sure they were on the same page. "The idea of sneaking off to be together privately, does it bother you?"

"No, because we _are_ just looking for privacy and are not actually sneaking around," Sam replied. "Everyone knows we're dating, we're not lying or doing anything wrong, so there's nothing to feel bad about."

Cassie nodded. "Agreed."

"It makes sense for us. Like you said, we're just working around obstacles as best we can."

"Right. Sometimes people need to take a more creative route to find the balance they need," Cassie said. "To connect on another level without necessarily advertising it to the entire town."

Sam nodded in agreement, and then he looked over at the clock, glad to see they still had a good amount of time left together. "You ready to go have lunch?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm starving," she replied, and then she moved beneath the covers to lie on top of him. "But first…"

Cassie pressed her lips to his and kissed him tenderly but deeply. Her hands rested on his shoulders, her fingers moving in gentle massaging circles against his skin. His hands smoothed affectionately up and down her back. It was calm and sensual and they both hated having to break the kiss for air.

Cassie smiled down at him. "Just getting that out of my system for now."

Sam smiled. "A parting gift until next time?"

"Exactly." Cassie kissed him again, and then patted his chest. "Okay, let's go eat."

...


End file.
